Love Letters
by Katie Emm
Summary: This starts out like a story but it well turn into just letters between charters TxR RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Universe charters I well never own them to bad.

Author's note: This is a T&R fic sorry Ayeka fans.  Ayeka doesn't end up alone through. I can't spell and there might be spelling errors sorry about them. I've corrected some of the spelling and added some new stuff. Basically I revived the whole story.  Please RR.

"" Speaking

() Thinking

** Thought talk mostly Ryo-ohki to Ryoko

Chapter I Ryoko

            Ryoko woke up just before dawn.  She chuckled to her self, thinking (wouldn't Ayeka freak if she found out I get up this early every day.)  She carefully climbed out of bed so as not to awaken anybody. She walked over to the mirror and groaned (what I'm I going to do about this) she thought as she looked at her reflection.  (It's all Ayeka's fault I was doing fine until yester day.)

-----------------Yester Day-----------------

            It had started out as a normal day.  The regular breakfast and fight with Ayeka.  Then lunch and fight with Ayeka.  That was all normal but after lunch is when things started to go bad for Ryoko.

            Ryoko was sitting by the lake thinking of all that she had left behind and lost when Tenchi came over to her and sat down next to her.

            "Ryoko," he said.

            She jumped she had been so absorbed in what she was thinking about that she didn't even notice he was there.  "Yes Tenchi," she said.

            "I think you should stop fighting with Ayeka," He said.

            "What!" exclaimed Ryoko, "she's the one that starts them."

            "Yes but you antagonize her into them and I want you to stop it," Tenchi said forcefully. 

            Ryoko stared at Tenchi in disbelieve (did he actually said that) she thought.  Then she stood up and turned her back to Tenchi so he couldn't see her face, "Do you care for her?" she asked.

            "What!" He exclaimed.

            "You heard me. Do you care for her?" 

            "Yes," Tenchi said, "but…"

            Before Tenchi could finish Ryoko interrupted, "All right than I'll stop fighting with her in fact I think I'll just leave and save the trouble." Before Tenchi could say more she teleported to her room.  Surprisingly she wasn't crying. She knew this would happen and that she would be the one to leave. That's the way her life had always been.  Instead she went to her desk and pulled out some old fashion parchment an old fashion inkwell and quill. Then she started to write a letter.  It read:

Dear Dite,

Hey sis how are you?  I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a long time.  I have so much I want to tell you.

            I'm staying at the Masiki shrine on the plant Earth.  You know the one of the 54th smugglers. Mihoshi chased me here.  Of curse she forgot why she was casing me after we crashed here until her partner Kahone arrived then she forgot again.  I've actual made friends with them both.  I meet a boy here. His name is Tenchi and I think I'm in love him but Ayeka, the princess of Jurai, and her sister, Sasami, are here and I think Tenchi is in love with Ayeka. 

            No one here knows who I am.  They all think I'm just a Pirate. All through I think Washu, the universes smartes mad scientist might have her suspicions.  I think she might be one of our kind but I'm not sure.   

            Do you think you could convince Dad to let me come for a visit? Please I need to get away form here for a while to clear my head. I'll write to him and ask him if I can come home and you can try and convince him to let me.  If I can come back home I'll tell you about every thing that has happened to me.

Your Loving Sister

Ryoko 

            She sighed and two tears fell on to the letter.  She wiped her face with her sleeve and gently folded the letter.  She than placed into an envelope and stared at it for a while.  Before she could decide what she was going write to her father some one knocked on her door.

            "Ryoko, dinners ready," came Sisami's cheery voce from the other side of the door.  

            "Ok, I'll be right down," Ryoko said as she carefully took the envelope and put it in the top desk drawer.  As she shut the drawer her hand lingered for a second or two before she teleported down to dinner.

            She took her usual seat and sat there quietly looking down at her plate.  She didn't even make a pig of her self. In fact she hardly ate at all. 

            "Why so quite Ryoko?" Ayeka asked in a singsong voice. "Trying to come up with a way to get Tenchi?" Ryoko didn't even acknowledge the fact that Ayeka had said anything to her or that she was even there.  " What you're ignoring me you lowly prate trash.  How could you have ever thought that a respectable person like Tenchi would ever love space trash like you when he could have the gem of Juraian society?"

            That was it the last straw Ryoko was just tired of all her crap. She stood up and everyone backed away from them. She clenched her hands at her side and said, "if only you knew you wouldn't say that."  

            "Knew what?" Ayeka said challengingly as she stood up also.

            Before Ryoko could stop her self she said in her native language, "You stupid bitch you can't even see who I am when it was right in front of you the whole time.  I am not just Ryoko the greatest space prate I'm The Princess Ryoko the oldest daughter of Ares King of Thief's the most powerful man in the universe and you Princess are nothing more then a weak blooded Juraian who can't even speak the ancient language." At that Ryoko could feel her self starting to change she quickly teleported to her room. 

            Ryoko stared at her self in the mirror and gasped. (No way I've reverted) she thought (what I'm I going to do I can't go back out there like this.)  She frowned thinking hard about what she could do when a knock came at her door. "Who is it?" she said.

            "Ryoko, its me Tenchi let me in."

              (Oh no) Ryoko thought (he can't see me like this no one can.)  "No you can't come in," Ryoko said.

            "Ryoko let me in now," Tenchi said forcefully as he started to open the door.

            Ryoko lunged for the door pushing it shut and she held it there.  "You can't come in," she gasped pushing her hair from her face.

            "Why not?" He asked.

            "You just can't. Now what do you want?" Ryoko said.

            "I want to know what you did to Ayeka," Tenchi yelled.

            "I didn't do anything to her," Ryoko yelled back holding back tears (he cares for her more then me) she thought.

            "Yes you did," Tenchi yelled, "she is just sitting there babbling about being cursed."

            Ryoko laughed bitterly, "cursed she thinks I would waste a perfectly good curse on her she is more stuck-up and then I thought.  No Tenchi don't worry about you precious princess I didn't curse her. In fact I did nothing to her. Its me I did it to."

            "Ryoko, are you ok?" Tenchi asked.

            Ryoko couldn't help but here the concern in his voice.  "Why do you care?" she snapped, " you've never cared before."

            "But I do care I cared a lot about you," Tenchi said softly.

            Ryoko couldn't believe what she had just heard. (He cares for me but) she thought. "I thought you care for Ayeka."

            "I care for her also.  I care for everyone here your all like my family."

            "That's all," she said sadly a tear rolling down her check, "It's just like I'm some sort of an obligation or annoying sister."

            "No," Tenchi said, "I care for you more than that." At these words Tenchi got quiet.

            Ryoko couldn't believe what she had just heard (dose he love me) she thought wiping the tear away. "Tenchi I can't tell you right now what's wrong but some day I well I promise, please just leave me alone," she said.

            "Ok, but you well tell me what's wrong some day," Tenchi said as he left.

            Just as Tenchi left Ryo-ohki came into the room and said through thought talk *boy you've made a mess of things now.* 

            "Oh just shut up," Ryoko said. "Hey how would you like to take a visit back home?" She asked.

            *I don't know. Is it all right? * Ryo-ohki said.

            "Well I've written a letter to Dite but I'll guess I should write him and ask."

            *Well do it then. *

            "Ok I well," with this Ryoko carefully sat at the desk keeping her hair out of her way and wrote another letter.  When she was done she put it in an envelope and set it with the other one.  She then climbed in to bed were Ryo-ohki was sitting. "Say arrant you going to sleep with Sisami," she asked

            *No I'll stay with you tonight. *

            "Thank you."

----------------End Flash Back-----------------

            Ryoko sat in her room and sighed she had a lot she had to do today.  She took out the letters from yester day and stared at them.  (I haven't even sealed them.) She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large black trunk she had rescued from the old Ryo-ohki.  She opened it and looked in side. "Hmm now were did I put that," she said as she dug around in the trunk. She pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "Here they are," she said as she also took out two small velvet boxes.

            She carefully unwrapped a candlestick and placed it in a holder on her desk.  She gently blew on the wick of the candle and it lit. While she waited for the wax to melt she opened the smaller of the two boxes and stared at a ring inside.  She took it out gently and looked at it.  When the candle had burned for a while she dribbled some wax on one the envelopes and pressed the ring into the wax sealing the envelope.  She did the same to the other.  On the envelopes she wrote the names of whom they were for and put them aside. 

            She took a small silver whistle on a chain from the other box and added the ring to the chain.  Then she put it on.  Just as she was about to leave Ryo-ohki woke up. *You're not going out like that* she said.

            "What's wrong with this," Ryoko said.

            *It's your regular clothes and you would be recognized by them. * 

            "You're right, but who's up this early" Ryoko said.

*You never know* Ryo-ohki responded.

"Oh ok I'll find some thing to ware," she said as she walked over to her closet and looked though it trying to find something to wear that wouldn't give her away.  "How about this," she said as she held up a white Greek goddess, toga like outfit she had found in the back of the closet. 

            *It's perfect but change the color to a light lavender and tie a gold rope around your waist then lets see what you look like. *

            Ryoko nodded and made it a light lavender color.  She slipped the dress on and tied a gold rope around her waist. " Do you think I should do something with my hair?" 

            *Yes you should at least to keep it out of your face. Why do you keep it so long? *

            " I don't know.  Maybe because my mom kept it long.  What can I do with it?"

            *Get a ribbon the same color and tie it up. *

            "Great I'll do that"

            *Do you want me to Transform and come with you? *

            "No but go to Washu transform there and tell her about us.  I think she can be of some help. I'll meet you there."

            Ryo-ohki heisted but said *ok I well. *

            Ryo-ohki left and Ryoko looked at her self in the mirror on more time she grabbed the letters and teleported out side.

End Chapter 1.

Authors Note: (smiles) I know I've left you wondering well all well be raveled soon promise R&R please. I need a couple of people to help me edit my stories.  If you would like to help me out e-mail me at: purelady_1@yahoo.com.  Oh and if you don't like my story tell me why. I hate it when people just tell me they hate my stories and not tell why. 


	2. Tenchi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tenchi Universe Charters.

Authors note:  Hey here it is the second Chapter.  I well reflect on the first in fact a lot of it well look like the first chapter but form Tenchi's point of view.

Chapter II Tenchi

            Tenchi stared at he ceiling he was up just before dawn. (What I'm I doing up this early) he thought.  Then he remembered yester day.

----------------- Yester Day -----------------

            It had started out like any other day. Chores, breakfast, and being in the middle of a fight between Ayeka and Ryoko. More Chores, lunch and another fight between Ayeka and Ryoko.  That was all normal until Tenchi tired of being in the middle of fights decided to do something about it.

            Tenchi had finished up his chores early and had deiced to go the lake. There he saw Ryoko. She was staring at the lake but it seemed to him that she wasn't even seeing it.  Tenchi walked over and sat down next to her.  She didn't even notice him until he sad, "Ryoko."

            She jumped and said, "Yes, Tenchi."

            "I want you to stop fighting with Ayeka," he said. As he said it he knew he had made a mistake. 

            "What," exclaimed Ryoko her eyes were hurt and betrayed, " she's the one who starts them."

            "Yes but antagonize her into them and I want you to stop it," Tenchi said a little too forcefully.

            Ryoko just stared at him in disbelief. Then she turned around and said, "Do you care for her?"

            "What," He exclaimed (care for you more) he thought.

            "You heard me. Do you care for her?" she said.

            "Yes," Tenchi said, "but…"

            Before he could finish Ryoko interrupted, "All right than I'll stop fighting with her in fact I think I'll just leave and save the trouble." Before He could say more she teleported out of sight. 

            "Damn it," he cursed then sigh. (Should I go after her?) He thought.

            Before he could decide what to do next Ayeka came walking over to where he sat. "Hello lord Tenchi," she said sweetly.

            Tenchi groaned inwardly. "Hello Ayeka how are you," He said.

            Ayeka just smiled and sat down next to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi how do you put up with that woman?" She asked.

            Tenchi couldn't trust him self to speck. (Did she hear us?) He thought.

            "Well Tenchi," Ayeka said.

            "Ayeka you can be so two faced," Tenchi heard himself say as he got up and headed for the temple.

            "Wait Tenchi, What do you mean?" Ayeka called as she hurried after him.

            (Why wont she leave me alone.) Tenchi thought. "It means you act all sweet and innocent when you're really a little bitch." Tenchi said as he turned around and went home leave Ayeka standing by the lake.

            When he got there Sisami was busy preparing dinner with Ryo-ohki's help all though Ryo-ohki didn't actually do any thing to help.  He went in the living room looking for Ryoko but only Mihoshi and Kahone were there. He was about to go check her room when Ayeka stopped him. 

            "Tenchi," she said sadly, " Is that what you really think of me?"  She asked as a tear rolled down here cheek.

            Tenchi cursed him self for being weak to someone was cry. "No, I'm sorry I'm just having a bad day." (A very bad day) he thought.

            "Really," She said as she smiled.

            "Yes," Tenchi sighed.

            Sisami came skipping over to them. "Dinners ready," she said as she headed up stairs to get Ryoko.

            (Damn it.) Tenchi thought as he and Ayeka headed for the dining room.  They took their usual seats and waited. Ryoko appeared at her usual spot and looked down at her plate hardly touching the food. (Man I feel bad.) Tenchi thought (really bad).

            "Why so quite Ryoko?" Ayeka asked in a singsong voice. "Trying to come up with a way to get Tenchi?" Ryoko didn't even look up at Ayeka or show any sign that she had said anything to her or that she was even there.  (I'm scum) Tenchi thought.  " What you're ignoring me you lowly prate trash.  How could you have ever thought that a respectable person like Tenchi would ever love space trash like you when he could have the gem of Jurian society?"

            (Why would I want the gem of Jurian society when I could have a beautiful prate?) Tenchi thought to him self. 

            Ryoko stood up, "if only you know you wouldn't say that." She said.  

            "Knew what?" Ayeka said challengingly as she stood up also.

            All of the sudden Ryoko started speaking in another language pointing at Ayeka.  Ayeka's eyes got very large and she looked scared. When Ryoko was finished she flickered and disappeared. 

            Ayeka sat hard on the floor babbling about curses.  Tenchi quickly got up and bounded up the stairs to Ryoko's room. (I hope she's there) he thought as he knocked on the door.

 "Who is it?" Ryoko said.

            He sighed with relief and said, "Ryoko, its me Tenchi let me in."

            "No you can't come in," Ryoko said quickly.

            "Ryoko let me in now," Tenchi said forcefully as he started to open the door. The door was held shut.

            "You can't come in," he herd her gasp.

            "Why not?" He asked getting worried.

            "You just can't. Now what do you want?" Ryoko said.

            "I want to know what you did to Ayeka," Tenchi yelled wounding why he asked said that.

            "I didn't do anything to her," Ryoko yelled back.

            "Yes you did," Tenchi yelled, "she is just sitting there babbling about being cursed."

            He heard Ryoko's bitter laugh, "cursed she thinks I would waste a perfectly good curse on her she is more stuck-up and then I though.  No Tenchi don't worry about you precious princess I didn't curse her. In fact I did nothing to her. Its me I did it to."

            "Ryoko, are you ok?" Tenchi asked very concerned.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, " you've never cared before."

            Tenchi winced at this and said softly, "But I do care I care a lot about you."

            "I thought you cared for Ayeka." He heard her say.

            "I care for her also.  I care for everyone here your all like my family." He said.

            "That's all," she said sadly, "It's just like I'm some sort of an obligation or annoying sister."

            "No," Tenchi said quickly, "I care for you more than that." Tenchi got quiet waiting for what she was going to say now.

            "Tenchi I can't tell you right now what's wrong but some day I well I promise, please just leave me alone," she said.

            "Ok, but you well tell me what's wrong some day," Tenchi said very worried as he left.  Ryo-ohki came shooting by him into Ryoko's room but he didn't pay much attention to her.

            When he got back to the dining room Ayeka was still babbling but Washu had taken her into hand.  She slapped her across the face sharply, "shut up," she said.

            Ayeka stared at her in shock, "what'd you do that for didn't you see what she did she cursed me."

            "No, she did not. Don't they teach you anything?" Washu said. "No I guess not or you would have known what she said." Whit this Washu left and went to her lab.

            Tenchi looked around and yawned, "you know its been a long day I think I'll go to bed," and with that he went to his room.

-------------------- End Flash Back --------------------

            Tenchi sighed and got up.  He walked over to his window and looked out. He jumped and rubbed his eyes. He looked again and saw a beautiful goddess walking across the lawn.  He quickly pulled on some clothes and went out to fallow her.

------------------ End ----------------

End Note: Well here's chapter two. What'd you think? RR 


End file.
